


Pers-Okami: Amaterasu's pups daily and life

by Skies_Sparrow



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi being older brother to Makoto, All brothers and sister~, Amaterasu found Akechi alone and have Niijima family adopt him, Amaterasu is a Mama Wolf!, Amaterasu is fucking pissed at Yaldabaoth, Amaterasu is the mother to Toudou Katsuya Tatsuya Minato Minako Yu and Akira!, Amaterasu take no shit having her son and daughter being sealed, F/M, Issun is an uncle!, Izanami wisely not to involved...but Amaterasu still kick her ass that dragged her son into her mess, M/M, Multi, Nyarlathotep is very afraid of Amaterasu, Nyarlathotep kidnapped her pups!, Nyx got her ass kick by Amaterasu, Oh Chibiterasu is Toudou but he don't know what he did just yet, Oki is a dad, Philemon and Amaterasu are friends~, Philemon found Amaterasu quite amsuing, Relationship are random~, They have no idea they can turn into a wolf or able to ink brush~, Yaldabaoth is the one who seal Amaterasu away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skies_Sparrow/pseuds/Skies_Sparrow
Summary: She remembered her first love with Oki.She gave her first birth, Chibiterasu.Then the second, third, fourth, fixth, sixth and finally seventh.She love all of them until that day...How all the selfish Gods took her pups away and seal her and her mate into the statues.Oh, how she hate being helpless, watching her pups suffer and to her horror two of her pups being sealed.She want to be free, to save her pups and their friends!Until Philemon found an interesting truth about his guests' unknown powers and finally found her.Philemon break her seal and offer her to go back in the past and save her pups.Be very afraid, evil gods because Amaterasu will going to fucking kick your ass and tear you!





	1. Prologue

**Pers-Okami**

**Prologue**

The presence of the atmosphere is calming, the sound of the woman's voice sang an opera echo throughout the room. A room that doesn't exist outside of reality.

It's called the Velvet Room.

Only certain special guests can able to enter the room with the contract signed. Not many able to address the room unless a guest willing to ask permission.

A man stood in the middle of the Velvet Room, eyes closed with deep thought. He has a red ponytail, black turtleneck shirt with black pants and dresser shoes. What interesting that he wears nearly half of the mask, the shape of a wing butterfly.

Eyes snapped open, "Mmm, what is this?"

Philemon raises his eyebrow. He started to notice all of the guests' unusual power. It faints right there. All connect to the same powers. He was curious why the guests never unlock their power. Another thing, he noticed the trade amount of power came outside of reality.

He peers the sense of mysterious power. He can able to trace it and curious about what lead him to the horizon. "Let see where it goes..." he muttered. He walked out of the Velvet Room to track it down.

He flew through time and space endlessly in the colorful current of a river. He keeps his senses track of the power closely to avoid the lost sight of it.

It took him a while to find a source of it when he appeared in the open field of the wood. He arrived at the mysterious realm after following the unknown power. He glanced around the field until he spotted the two figures.

"Oh my...", his eyes widen at the center of the field.

In the middle of the field, there are two statues. On the right, a wolf that has spikes all over the fur with strange markings and oddly enough...has a mask on its forehead. On the left, a wolf, like the statue of the right's, has strange markings but different designs all over while it back carries a large disk. Both of their expressions seem enraged against anyone which makes Philemon even more curious. They stand their back each other that seems to be trying to protect something.

"Interesting… So my guests' power came from one of them..." Philemon eyed on the left statue. He rubbed his chin, "I wonder..."

He walked toward the statues and touch the left statue. He sensed the seal seems very weak...almost like the seal being damaged by someone. He sensed a powerful soul in it that trying to break the seal. Philemon decided to help the soul. He muttered in chanted.

The next thing he knew, the statues started to breakdown. He quickly stepped back and watched unfold.

With a burst of stones knocked out, a beautiful white wolf stood still. It has a growing body of pure white with red marking on shoulders and on her head. A disk on it back came to life into a colorful flaming burst. The wolf opens its eyes and lets out a powerful howl.

"_**AWOOOOOOO!**_" the white wolf echoed throughout the wood, possibly whole in Japan.

Feeling the powerful stuck on his heart, Philemon inspects at the wolf wonderment. "So it came from you..."

The wolf shakes her the pebble stones off her fur. It looks up to the man and sat down with its tail wagging.

"_**I thank you, young deity.**_" voice smooth with a chime. Philemon noted the wolf is a female.

Philemon smiled, "You are very welcome. Would you mind telling me how you came into this seal?"

The wolf growled, _"__**My mate and I meet the terrible monsters that took my pups away because of their selfish goal to rule my homeland!**_" then the wolf whined in grief, "_**I watched my sons and daughter suffer while I was trapped into the statue. I am horrified to see my son and daughter being sealed. I can't do anything and help my beloved children...**_"

Philemon frowned, "Oh my. I apologize to hear that."

"_**I want to pay that bastard back against them! I want to help my pups and save them!**_" the mother wolf snarled.

Philemon pondered the idea. "How about I help you? I can send you to the past along with your mate in order to change the timeline my guests have done in the past. That way when you finish your mission, they can come here and release you two from the seal."

The wolf barked in happiness, "_**I accept. Would you mind to release my mate?**_"

"Of course. Forgive me for not to introduce you, I am Philemon." he greeted her.

The white wolf smiled, "_**I am Amaterasu.**_"

Philemon can't wait to help Amaterasu.

Oh yes, the evil gods feel their bodies started to shake in fear.

The sun god and mother to all...will be going to kill them.

**xxxx-xxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Update Edited: Jan 8, 2020***


	2. Chapter 1 - Velvet Room

**Pers-Okami**

**Chapter 1**

**Velvet Room**

Headaches.

So much pain pummeling his head. He groaned and tried to stand up only to collapse.

_Damn headaches…_ His thought cringed. What he did do? Had he been drunk? His headaches continue to pound it. Yup. He needs to lay off the sake.

"Oh dear, I must have cracked the seal too harshly.", an unknown voice muttered in concern.

"_**I don't think that the case…**_", the sound of a soft melodious voice, "_**Dear, are you alright?**_"

"_**Amy?**_" he voiced, then winced the pain. "_**Is that you?**_"

She chuckled sympathy, "_**I believe you should lay down before standing up.**_"

"_**Noted.**_" Oki groaned. He opened his eyes slowly as the vision becomes clear.

He saw his mate standing in front of him with a beautiful glow of her pure white fur with red marking and a tail with a black tap that looks like a paintbrush. A whirl large bronze disk float behind her back with a fiery fire. Her silver eyes show loving and caring, with a bit of mischief. Oh, how much he loves her personally and very grateful she is alive.

"_**Amy…**_" he mumbled. He started to stand up and walk toward her mate, rubbing his head underneath his mate's head. Amaterasu hummed in happiness. "_**I miss you so much.**_"

Amaterasu smiled, "_**So I am, my dear.**_" She stepped back a bit and look at him, her smile dim. "_**Oki, how much do you remember?**_"

Oki raised his eyebrows. He thought back-

A rush of memories flow in-

'_Dad! Look out!' a swift of white burred push him out of the way before a large reddish-black beam hit him. He was very grateful for his son, Chibiterasu took notice. Now he needs to get rid-_

'_Chibiterasu, move!' A small bluish creature knocks his brother out as a black skeleton hand grab him and throw him hard on the ground, 'Argh!'_

_Several rushes of movement, burred number of colors, grayish red, red, silvery-white, black, and reddish-orange. They battle against the nightmarish lady monster, only to smack them away._

_As soon they were around to rebound back then a large golden cup with several wings appeared behind them. It transforms into a gigantic platinum robot with a halo with wings above its head and large metallic wings beneath it hip. With raise its hand, several blue beams shoot down from the sky, hitting on Chibiterasu's siblings an explosion._

_As the smoke dissipates, all of them left on the ground groaning, hurting so much they could not move. The small black pup tried to stand only pin down by the hand of the gigantic robot._

'_Brothers! Sister, no!' Chibiterasu shouted in panic. He ran toward to rescue his siblings but was grabbed by a blackish slime tentacle. He was lifted in the air as he growled, 'Let go of me! Release my brothers and my sister!'_

_A whine from a small black creature, being pin down by a huge golden cup monster's hand, struggling to get out of the claw hand, 'Mom! Dad! Help us! We are getting nowhere to stop them!'_

_Amaterasu wide eyes.'Children, hold on! We are coming!' she barked. She glanced at her mate.'Oki, handle her! I need to stop that fake cup!'_

_He nodded, 'Go!' he dominated. Amaterasu bolt to save her pups. He eyes toward the enemy and snarled, 'Your opponent is me!'_

_The nightmare lady witch hissed, '_ _ **Let see how long you withstand against me** _ _!'_

_Oki roared and leaped at her, unleash several knives whirl around him. The black witch screech in pain as Oki slash several times at her chest. He summoned his sword to slash horizontal, instead, it met the steel sword. He growled. _ **So she has a sword. No matter** _, he determined to stop her and save his children!_

_The black slime monster took notice of Amaterasu heading toward one of his allies. He grinned darkly, 'I am afraid I won't let you interfere with us!' He summoned a large purple smoke to aim at her._

_Amaterasu snorted. A swift of her tail with black ink dripping, a howl of wind appear and wipe away the smoke from her. Eye wide, she saw the black witch appear before. 'What?!' Didn't her mate fighting her back there?!_

_The nightmare lady witch laughed madly in glee, '_ _ **What you witness is my clone! Now time for me to turn you into stone!** _ _' Her claw hands raise into the air summon a large greenish energy orb and throw at Amaterasu._

_The sun goddess growled and quickly slash the orb, only, however, orb dispelled into several small orb flies toward her in speed alarming range. She has no way to avoid those and been hit. She yelled in pain as the stone starting from her paws creep up toward her body. As it completely turns her into a statue, it stood there like a raging wolf in the middle of the field._

_Several expressions of horror across the pup's as they cried out,'MOTHER!'_

_He stared at her mate turned into a statue, 'AMY!' He shouted in shock. He doesn't understand! How is there is another same witch back there?!_

_Oki wasn't paying attention to his opponent as the clone black witch summon a black vine and smack him, rolling and sliding across the field. Oki grunted as he stands up and summoned his long sword. He was about to enrage her only his paws stuck. He looks down and widens as the stone creeps up toward his body. He glares pure hate at the original black witch, in turn, she smirked evilly._

'_**Surprise? I lay my spell earlier on the ground while you were busy fighting with my clone.**__' She crazily laughed._

_Oki roared and struggled to break out the stone but it is no use, the stone already reaches his body much to his dread. He helplessly stood there and eyes on each child in disheartened._

_Catching the several cried of his children, 'Father, no!', DAD!', 'Dad, break it!' Oh, he would love to break it, but the stone spell is too powerful for him to break it._

_He felt the stone getting close to his head and manage to say his children's last words._

'_Children, your mother and I love you so much. I am sorry.'_

_He closes his eyes and hears the last words of his son, Chibiterasu._

'_ARUGHHH! FATHER! HOLD ON, I'M COM-"_

_Then silent._

-as his memories end. Oki let out roared in frustrated, and gaze at his mate in pleading if that isn't what he remembers.

Sadly, Amaterasu's expression gives him a sullen answer. Oki closed his eyes and hissed.

_No, it can't be… _Oki wishes to decline but seeing his mate's face tell him otherwise.

"_**So you remember everything, koi?**_" She whispered.

"_**Yes…**_" Oki grunted. "_**I don't want to deny the fact what I recalled but-**_"

Amaterasu sighed, "_**We were cut off guard. They came out of nowhere, koi.**_"

"_**We turn into the stone…**_" he snarled. He jolted up as he realized they released. "_**Amy, how did we broke out of the stone seal?**_"

She smiled at the man, "_**This deity found us in this hidden seal realm. He broke me out of the stone seal.**_"

Philemon bowed to Oki, "I am Philemon, I sensed a strange power from my guests that left the trace."

The reddish-blue wolf narrowly gazes at the man. He wears a mask with the butterfly on the left side while the right only covers half expose his jaw, red hair tie up into a ponytail, wearing a black turtleneck shirt with black pants, and dress black shoes. Oki couldn't grasp what to make of this but staring at the man nearly reference one of his sons but at the same time, this deity's presence is different.

Oki decided to skip an idea from asking him and move on, "_**You said guests' power refers to my mate's power?**_"

Philemon nodded. Amaterasu chose to answer him, "_**Oki, the guests he refers to are our children.**_"

The warrior Oina widen, "_**What?**_"

"_**Yes, dear. That's how he manages to trace our children and follow it all the way here through the hidden realm.**_"

"_**Where are they?**_"

The Sun Goddess was about to tell him but she pauses. She looks up to Philemon whether unsure if she can explain the whole details. Philemon notices right away.

"Why don't you two come with me? I can take you to my place so we can talk." Philemon waves his hand, a blue transparent door appears before them. He entered through the door.

Oki gave Amaterasu a look if he should trust that man. She nodded at him and walked toward the door.

Oki follows her along. He enters the door and appears in a familiar realm.

There a large sakura tree in the middle of the large field, river flow endless around the tree and spilled into twelve different directions, and several stars appear in the night sky. Under the sakura tree, there a large stone altar, a round bed table cover with a blue cloth top of the stone altar, and underneath there were several fancy blue pillows. It reminds him back home at the Celestial Plain.

"My, my, quite a beautiful scene you have there," Philemon said impressed.

Amaterasu smiled in amused, "_**Why thank you, Philemon.**_" She giggled. Oki frowned, feeling a bit protective of his mate. The white wolf notice and roll her eyes, "_**Silly koi, he meant my heart represents this field. This room change when the guest's heart enters this room. Technically, I am his guest.**_"

Oki widens and blushed. He glanced around the field. Huh, it does make sense her mate's heart reflects this area. He smiled at his mate because honestly, it refers to her home and along her past journey that she had traveled across Nippon.

Philemon grinned, "That's correct. Normally, I would give you the contract to help you on your journey, but I have a feeling you won't need the power of Wild Card."

She laughed, "_**Yes, that's true. I would appreciate only for the guide. As for wild card ability, you give my children with great help, so please continue on that.**_"

"As you wish, Amaterasu." Philemon clapped his hand, being two wolves' attention to him. "Well then! Should I invite my assistants here? I am sure you would like to meet them, Amaterasu."

Her eyes peek up "_**Please do!**_" She looked at him with a mix of delight and gracefulness. "_**I would like to meet them how they aid my children and thank them**_."

Oki's ear peeks up. _Philemon's assistants help their children on their journey?_ He curiously wonders what kind of assistants they helped his children.

Philemon closed his eyes and telepathy his assistants afar. It just for a couple of minutes later as he opened his eyes. He smirked, "They are coming. It looks like one of them arrives here so close."

"Oh my!" a voice spoke out the shocking tone. "What a beautiful place!"

The two wolves seek behind them. There, a young woman walks out of the white whirl portal, looking around the field with wide eyes. She has short gray hair with amber eyes, wearing a blue dress with five large black circles with a yellow button, and pair a high heel blue boots. Amaterasu softens smiled, she recognizes who is she. Oki has no idea, unfortunately. She reminds herself to tell him later.

"Ah, Elizabeth, welcome back. Some people would like to meet you." Philemon waves toward the two wolves.

"Oh!" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow curiously. "What interesting creatures… I have never seen a dog with a mix color of red and blue." she stares at Oki then to Amaterasu, "Neither, a white dog with red marking."

Amaterasu grinned, decide to play a little fun prank. She pretends to yawn and lay down on the grass and 'sleep'. Oki scoffed at her playfulness, so like Amy. He decides to play along with her, lay down on his back flat, instead of 'sleep' he stared up into the sky. A mother wolf reaches out in telepathy "_**Hello, Elizabeth.**_"

It spooks Elizabeth. "Ah!" She quickly looks around "Who's there?!"

Philemon raised an eyebrow. He watches her panic, trying to find the voice. Looking at Amaterasu who opens one eye on him and wink.

_Ahh, so she is a prankster. _Philemon sniggered, this will be quite entertaining.

"_**I would like to thank you for taking care of my son.**_"

Elizabeth blinked, confused. "You are welcome?" she trying to look hard to find a source of the voice. Then she recalled the voice's speaking. "Wait! Son?! You mean you are his mother?!"

"_**Yes, I watch over my son on his journey where I couldn't be there.**_" Amaterasu sadly smiled. "_**Thank you for helping him**_."

Elizabeth bowed at the mysterious voice. "You are very welcome." So this is her guest's mother. She is curious to know what his mother looks like. Still trying to find the voice's presence. She walked toward the big sakura tree that has white ties around it. She won't know if this tree spiritually speaking to her or something else.

Amaterasu decides to get up and walk toward her with her tail wagging. Elizabeth notice and smiled. She begins to pet her.

"Oh, you look so lovely." She cooed, feeling the soft fur ran through the white dog. She can tell this dog is a female. Elizabeth sighed, "Goodness, wonder where the voice come from?"

The Sun Goddess gently laughed, with the soft sound of a chime. "_**I am right in front of you, my dear.**_"

Elizabeth stared at the white dog as she stops petting her. She quickly withdraws her hand from the dog. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I didn't know that voice came from you!" She bowed, blush in embarrassment.

Amaterasu busted out laughing. "_**It's all right, my dear. I like pulling pranks on someone.**_"

Oki rolled his eyes and finally get up. He sees a group of people wearing blue clothes appearing out of the portal. Philemon's assistants finally here.

"Oh, sister! You arrive early before us." said the surprising voice came from a young man named Theodore with short gray hair wearing a blue hat, wearing a black-collared and long-sleeved shirt under a blue suit complemented with a blue tie, and a pair of black shoes.

"Elizabeth, it has been a long time." a young woman named Margaret who looks in the mid-20s, platinum blonde hair swept her bang on the left with tie up into waving ponytail, wearing an elegant blue dress, and a pair of the blue high heel. "We miss you so much." She softens said.

"It's good to see you again, sister!", a young girl named Lavenza look around 14 years old, wearing a blue dress with long white legging with black dresser shoes. Like Margaret, she has long platinum blonde hair and wearing a blue headband with butterfly ornaments. "It's has been too long for not seeing you…" she said with a melancholy smile, yearning at Elizabeth's presence.

"Indeed, we were all wondering how are you fairing." a man has a black ponytail, covered his eyes with blue ribbon, wearing a formal blue suit with a white shirt, and black pants with dresser shoes. "It seems we had called upon here," said Nameless.

~_What brings us in your presence?_~ she sang in question. She has purple hair with two long white 'horn', wears a long indigo dress with a silver butterfly symbol on her chest and high heel shoes. ~It seems we have guests~ Belladonna heed the two dogs

"We have extras among us?" said the man who stared at the two unusual dogs. He has long black hair with a purple beanie hat, wearing shade glasses, long navy coat with a black turtleneck shirt, and black pants with black shoes. "Huh. Interesting bunch," Demon Painter muttered, looking at the dogs with interests.

Philemon smiled, "Welcome, I have brought two guests from the unknown realm. Their names are Amaterasu," the red marked white dog barked, "and Oki." he finished as the large bluish dog bowed at them. He waved toward his two guests. "I found them in the unknown realm as stones while trailing the mysterious power."

Margaret raised her brow, "Stones?"

Oki reply, "_**We were sealed.**_"

The arrival Velvet residents wide eyes at Oki's spoken. Theodore gaped in a stammer, Lavenza eagerly look like she got a new flavor candy, Margaret stared in surprised, Nameless and Demon Painter nearly startle, Belladonna's expression seems to peek at interests, and Igor just smiled.

"Power you say?" Igor hummed. "Just what brought you into them?"

Amaterasu smiled and walked toward to Igor, who study at her. She peers at Igor with elegance and bowed. "_**Igor, it is finally to meet you. I am very thankful you had to help my children in during their journey**_," she replies contented.

Igor wide-eyed at Amaterasu's states. _Children_, he thought immediately of the previous guests. He senses Amaterasu's immense power which confirms the power he sensed in the past.

Igor smiled widely and guffaw, "Well, well, well! I'll be!" he grinned at Amaterasu, "So it is you whom I sense previous guests' strange power coming from."

Lavenza looks at Igor and Amaterasu back and forth in puzzled. "Master? What do you mean?"

Igor softened, "What I mean, the children she mentions, the power I sensed from the guests' are their children."

Velvet assistants except for Elizabeth were shocked.

"C-Children?! You mean-Minako is your-" Theodore stuttered.

The sun goddess nodded as Oki cuddle with her slightly, "_**Yes. Minako is my daughter.**_" she closed her eyes feeling her mate's calming presence. "_**Minato.**_" Elizabeth crestfallen at her guest's name. "_**Yu.**_" Margaret quickly lookup in a jolt. "_**Akira.**_" Lavenza gasped with her mouth cover by her hand. Amaterasu opened her eyes and gaze at the last three. "_**Naoya, Katsuya, and Tatsuya.**_" Nameless and Demon Painter gave Amaterasu sympathy. Belladonna smiled sadly at her.

Margaret thought of it, "If they are your children, how did you two were sealed? It has been so long, however." she asked.

Oki growled as his fur shot up aggression. Amaterasu stood still with poker face however she brought the heavy atmosphere around her appearance. Velvet assistants can sense ominous power coming from Amaterasu that leads pressure on them. Philemon and Igor didn't seem to have trouble with heavy presence. Demon Painter whistled amazing at the amount of power she released. Nameless and Belladonna can withstand it but astonishment at Sun Goddess.

"_**My mate and I were attacked and sealed away as stones.**_" Amaterasu coldly replies. "_**I am sure you are aware of who they are.**_" She gave them a fury gaze.

Then she hissed and answered, "_**Nyarlathotep.**_"

As the time look been to halt, Velvet residents gave out in horror. Philemon sharply turned, "Are you _certain_? Is this the monster who sealed you?"

Amaterasu nodded firmly. "_**Yes. Other than **_**him**," she spat, "_**Nyx and Yaldabaoth. They were the ones who kidnapped my children after we were sealed.**_"

Igor frowned, "Master Philemon…"

Philemon raises his hand in pause, "I know." he said grimly. "It seems we have some common enemy. Am I certain you did say you watched your children during their journey?"

"_**That's correct.**_" Amaterasu nodded. Oki raises his eyebrow in wonder. What had her mate watched?

Oki shook his head. He decided he will ask her later.

Philemon gave two dogs determined, "Then I willing to help you to send you the past to stop those irresponsible false deities to prevent the mess they made."

The Sun Goddess smiled and wagged her tail reflect her mood. Oki was pleased to hear that they can able to go back to the past to help their children.

"Realize this, once you enter the past, the timeline will completely change." Philemon looking at Amaterasu directly, firm. "We won't know how much it has changed. Chances are would affect your children on their journey than of their previous past. Also, the enemies whom they seal you would likely know you are awakened from the seal could plan differently than before."

She nodded, "_**Understandable. Would you be able to help us?**_"

"I'd help you but when set in the past, my power will become powerless again," Philemon said, sour. "Igor will able to help you for the guide, however, we don't know when he would seal away again if your presences appear too soon." Igor gently agreed in grim.

Amaterasu and Oki gaze each other a look. She gave her mate a certain look, Oki tilted a thought then nodded to her. Amaterasu nodded before turning back, "It is decided then."

Philemon closed his eyes, gathering his power. While he was at it, Elizabeth decided it a good time to ask them.

"Pardon me," Amaterasu and Oki peer at her, "I don't mean to be rude. If they are your children, how come they are human while you two are dogs?" she curiously asked.

"_**We can transform into humans,**_" Oki answered. "_**My tribe has its form of dog and human.**_" He glanced at his mate, "_**Amy though, she is an exception.**_"

"Oh?" Elizabeth raised her brow with interests.

Amaterasu shook her head, "_**I am not born from the tribe.**_" she gave Elizabeth a cheeky grinned, "_**However, I gained a new ability to transform into a human.**_"

Listening to their conversation, Margaret responds, "Amazing. How did you acquire it?"

Oki madly blushed and mumbled about 'spring bath'. Margaret and Elizabeth blinked as Amaterasu madly grinned and a wink, "_**That's a story for another time.**_"

Lavenza pouted. She wanted to hear more. Like the idea of how her Trickster become a dog. Theodore pondering how Minako's dog transform would look like. Possibly fill with red fur he believed if Minako's hair anything goes by.

Philemon paused as his shoulder drooped. Amaterasu, Oki and along Velvet residents noticed.

"_**What is wrong?**_" Amaterasu tilted her head.

Philemon deeply frowned, "It seems my power isn't enough to send you two back to the past…" He raises his head and summons his power. There it seems, the flame of bluish aura appears and it bright. However, something off about his aura as it seems a bit dim. "As I fear, my power doesn't reach its peak."

Igor grimaced, "Might be possible that Crawling Chaos took most of your power while you were weakened, master."

"You might be right, Igor. I am afraid of this." Philemon sighed and look at the two dogs, with grave disappointment."As much I want to help you, I am in loss what to."

Oki stepped toward Philemon, "_**How will you able to send us to the past if your power isn't enough?**_"

Philemon hummed and rubbed under his chin in thought, "If I would go back and gain my power to send you the past but…" he stared at the two dogs worriedly, "...that would risk the timeline for the plan and bringing my presence alarm the false deities. I am not fond of the idea to mess with my power with time and space."

The Sun goddess breathed. She pondered the ideas on how they can be able to help the children. While their attendants would able to do help but they are limit to do. She sighed and wish Waka would be here-

She jolted at her thought. _Of course! I can't believe I forgot about that! Not just him, Issun and Celestial Brush Gods!_ She glances at her mate, Oki who nodded, getting the same idea.

"_**Celestial Brush Gods and my friends would be able to help us out.**_" She stated.

"Celestial Brush Gods?" Margaret blinked.

Amaterasu split grin that makes her cheek hurt, "_**They are the ones helps me during my journey to hunt down the god demons.**_"

Theodore hummed, rub his chin in wonder. "How will they help our guests?"

"_**Celestial Brush Gods allow giving my mate of their brush powers. This will do the same for our children, in circumstance they get difficult situations.**_" Oki answered.

Elizabeth widen, "Ah! So they can able to assist them easier on their journey!" Oki confirms at her statements. She smiled at that idea their friends handy to help her guest. Then, she frowned and realize another issue. "As much I am happy to know your friends would help my guest, I am sure you notice the other problem…" She dejectedly speaks.

Theodore tensed, realize what his sister talking about. His guest, too, also sealed away to protect the world from Nyx to bring the Fall. Not only that, her sister's guest and his guests were in different timelines.

"_**Ahh, yes… The seal.**_" Amaterasu nodded. Oki raises his eyebrows. She needs to explain to him a lot for later soon. "_**My friend, Waka, would be able to find a way to lock the door seal.**_" Elizabeth and Theodore gasped and gawk at each other. The Sun Goddess smirked, "_**I am also aware they are in a different timeline. He can create a time portal and able to fix the timeline through the portal.**_"

Elizabeth grabbed her brother and hugged him tightly, "Rejoy, brother! We can save our guests!"

Theodore choked, feeling the strong pressure of his sister, "Sister, you hugging me too tight! I can't breathe!" He tried to escape but couldn't.

Amaterasu smiled at the two. She is aware of Elizabeth trying to find a way to free her one of her sons.

"_**Amy,**_" The Sun Goddess looks up, seeing Oki craving to know, "_**What is she talking about? What seal?**_"

She breathes in and exhausts out. She had witnessed the journey of her children's path. Almost most of them face difficult times. Especially the two of her children, she wishes they wouldn't face this ridiculous thing to sacrifice themselves for the world. It awful reminder of-

_No…_ Amaterasu closed her eyes. _I don't need to have another 'puppet' to suffer the same fate…_ She opened her eyes and spoke, "_**Koi, two of our children became the seal of that door.**_"

"_**What?**_" He hissed.

"_**To avoid bringing the Fall, or rather bring the end of the world.**_" She tilted her head at the two attendants, who looks depressed. They nodded at her grimly. "_**They were used as a bait and thought they would bring the end of the terror called 'Dark Hour' but it was reversed. Our two children to face their choice that I would rather defeat that monster myself than letting our children's doomed fate.**_"

Oki stiffens his jaw with thin his lip. "_**I...see.**_" then a thought came up, "_**Wait...We were sealed! How did you-**_"

Amaterasu gives at her mate with a tired smile. _**"Koi, I had been wandering around as a spirit ever since I was sealed. Watch over my children where I could not do anything**_."

"_**Oh, Amy…**_" He looks at his mate with sympathetically. He understands it was arduous as a mother, watching over her children suffer their fate because of that damn '_gods_'. He growled. He too, frustrated not able to aid his children.

"_**Koi, it not your fault that you can't do anything or seeing our children become.**_"

"_**I wish I had your ability.**_" He gazed at her. He stomped his paw firm, letting his frustrated out, not even caring his tear came out. "_**Not I mean to watch them, but want to know about our pups' life. We are missing their livelihood, Amy! I want to father my daughter and spoil her! I want to teach my sons to learn how to fight and be proud of them! I want to know if they have friends or an m-mate and-and-I-**_" his voice became sputter, he inhales and let out sobbing.

"_**...We become strangers to them, koi. I let myself be sealed after I saw you… Had I not been distracted, I would have been able to rescue our children.**_" he bitterly whispered.

The Sun Goddess walked toward her mate. "_**Oki, look, you are not alone. I suffer, too. I want to mother all my pups and raise them. Teach them with my power, tease them, and playing plank.**_" She licked Oki's muzzle and nuzzle him. "_**We may lose our precious time with them but we gain another chance to change this. To change our children's lives, defeat the demons who they dare to take away our pups. So don't you blame yourself for this. I would have been the same.**_"

She stood back a bit. "_**And besides, once I call out our friends I will fill you the rest so you get to know them.**_"

Oki exhaled and accepted. All the Velvet residents smiled. Margaret seems to recall his guest once told her.

"_I felt..." a gray-haired boy murmured, feeling wistful, "a hollow, not completely but missing piece of my life I can't seem to comprehend it._"

_Perhaps this what he meant._ Margaret watches the two large dogs. _He didn't realize his parents have sealed away into stone. Nor is he aware of the real truth right in front of me._ Margaret seems to be very upset. She despises how a child was taken away and life without parents has completely left the hole of the child's heart.

"_**Now it settled. Can I allow to summon one of my friends here, Philemon?**_" Amaterasu asked.

Philemon nodded, "Of course, you may."

The white wolf's body started to glow and raise her head. She let out a powerful howl into the air, summoning one of her friends.

Velvet residents look around to see what the Sun Goddess had summoned. A sound a giggle echo throughout the Velvet room. Lavenza trying to pinpoint the sound until she noticed something off about the sky.

One of the stars is moving.

Lavenza rubbing her eyes to double-check she wasn't seeing a mirage. She peers back at the sky and with fright, a star begins to burst out and change the whole room dramatically. The Velvet room change into a heavenly field, clouds whirling, the mountain can be seen from a distance. Shocking surprised to Velvet residents while Philemon and Igor found it impressed.

After a starburst, a white mouse with the same red marking as Amaterasu's, carrying a small sword, jump down from the sky. The mouse gives its expression with pure playfulness, turns her head to her sword's grip and bites it. She pulls with a _huge _sword that doubles her size, making attendants flabbergasted even Margaret look nearly fainted see a sight with a small mouse holding a huge sword.

Oki chuckled and watched her mate smirked when she couch down and magically switch her flaming disk into a large blue sword with whirling mist on the grip. He knew Amy love to go training spar, especially she goes all out. They usually spar each other quite often during their private time, other times if he wasn't there his mate went to spar each Celestial Brush Gods. Tachigami is the only one get good on spar equal on Amaterasu.

Amaterasu and the red marked mouse stood still. Velvet residents examine the two and realized they are about to fight. Whomever of the two shall move first.

The mouse makes the first move, Amaterasu whirl her sword with an invisible hold and lock-on her friend's sword. The mouse smirked and quickly slash multiple stakes at the Sun Goddess, as she jumps back and forth quickly. Seeing an opening, Amaterasu give her tail a quick move, everything slows down a moment, she dashed toward the mouse and slash it. The mouse grunted and jumped back and raise her sword up a sec, then lower and give it a strong swing, making a huge whirlwind with its sword.

A large whirlwind split into the mini cyclones, targeting at the Sun Goddess. Amaterasu runs around the field, letting the cyclones follow her. An idea came up, she snickered and head toward the mouse. As the mouse stop twirling, she notices her friend ran into her. The brave mouse makes a slash at her but Amaterasu jumped over her and land behind her. The mouse made a confused noise when she sees the Sun Goddess gives her a wide grin as the mouse felt a wind coming close behind it. The mouse looks back and flattened her ears down as the mini cyclones getting close for her comfort.

"_**Ahh shoot…**_" said the mouse dismay, preparing for an unpleasant hit.

It hit her and whirl her inside. The mouse comically screamed in horror as it whirls her around several times.

As the cyclones dispelled, the mouse lay flat down with several stars whirl around her head. The poor mouse groaned as Amaterasu laughed so hard, pounding her paw on the floor. She knew her friend tried to create mini cyclones but still have a way to go to control the cyclones if she wants to avoid hitting her. At least, her friend is trying.

The mouse shakes her head to recover. She raises her sword up and stabs it on the ground, sat on the pommel.

"_**Well, well, well! Isn't that Mother Amaterasu!**_" The white mouse grinned madly. "_**I am so glad you are alive!**_"

**xxxx-xxxx**

**A little short preview on the next chapter~**

"Sealed the door." Waka finished, mumbled in disbelief. He hissed and stroked his forehead feeling incoming headaches. "By heaven...That explained the mess that causes a couple of years ago. I thought I did seal that witch long ago but I have no idea the sealed had been broken."

Amaterasu and Oki widen in shock. "_**You know Nyx?!**_" The Sun Goddess surprising shouted.

Waka scoffed, "Of course, I know her. She betrayed my people and lead her 'friends' to wipe us out." he said in an icy fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I am soooooo sorry! I have been so much stress and anxiety lately after finishing campus semester and have been thinking of playing Pokemon aftermath. I post up another new story for Hop/Gloria but damn it I shouldn't add another bunny plot but it so damn cute and boom another new story come up, freaking dammit.
> 
> As for this chapter, I can finally post it but it seems to me it has been struggling. I don't know if I should post a very long freaking chapter so I decided to split for another chapter. I tried my best between Amaterasu and Tachigami battle stage I guess it came out okay. It a slow update, guh. The next chapter will post soon in next week.
> 
> Another thing I want to inform, the timeline years will be two years apart instead of seven or three years on canon. And most likely I will not be following some of the canons because it will change the timeline. Add to the fact, I am adding a new scene on every confidant when boi meets them.
> 
> To note for P5R, I would have to wait and see when the English version come out. Also I heard what P5 Scramble relates to P5 or P5R for the sequel to see how the story clears up or not. The three new characters aren't much I know them which I will fill them way later once the English version came out. Thankfully, I don't plan to add them anytime soon until I get enough knowledge of them.
> 
> Another noted, I fixed and add on prologue since I was in a rush to typed the story before I forget. It not too much though, just edited there and some. You may go back and read it again. :)
> 
> Thought something came up, I want to post my drawing at the end of the chapter so you can see Amy, Oki and boi. I think it would be cute but I need a place my drawing to post. I might possibly post on Twitter or Tumblr…oooor Instagram. I don't know which is better. Tell me which one I should post it better.
> 
> One last thing, if anyone who has experience with Japanese, please help me to fill out the name for boi! Since Naoya Toudou already has his name as Chibiterasu and I thought why not the others have their name representative to. Here is the list I want their name as.
> 
> Katsuya Suou - Sunlight
> 
> Tatsuya Shou - Eclipse
> 
> Minato Arisato - Dusk Moon
> 
> Minako Arisato - Dawn Moon
> 
> Yu Narukami - Storm or Sky
> 
> Akira Kurusu - Starburst or Star
> 
> Leave a comment below, review or send me a PM. Take care ya all!


	3. Bonus: Happy Halloween~

Minato stared at the reflection window.

_This isn't good…_ He thought. He started to get sightly scared.

He was about to get back to the dorm after the short training until the full moon exposed. His body started to ache just a couple minutes and then full blown pain. His hand turned into claws and his mouth turn into muzzle with fangs. Dog ears spout and a tail rip out his butt. It hurt so much so he let out a painful howl. Then, he had been transformed into a dog, left his clothes on the ground.

A small blue dog with white markings.

Minato wanted to meet a mysterious man who knows about his sister's and his past. It has been three months with strange power he and his sister has beside Persona power.

Now, he turned into a dog. He has no way when he would going to return back to normal.

He panicked. He needs to grab his clothes, get into his bag, and get back into the dorm before anyone-

"Oh my goodness!"

Minato felt a dread coming. He slowly looked up and saw Yukari staring at him worriedly.

"What are you doing all alone?" She crouched down.

_No, no, no! I have to get away from-_ Too late, Yukari picked him up. Minato gaped at her bewildered. Didn't she know it might be dangerous if a stray dog might bite her?!

Well, at least it only him isn't...

"Wow, I have never seen a blue dog before. Add with the markings on you, you look very beautiful!" she said giggled.

Minato blushed at her remarked. Then, Yukari noticed the bag left on the floor.

"Huh, who it belongs to?" she said curiously. She checked anything that label for the owner of the bag. She found the name who belongs to. "Minato's?" She said puzzled. "What it doing here?"

Minato opened his muzzle and let out-

"Bark!"

-which he blinked and frowned. So, he can't speak with her normally. This is going to prove difficult. He needs to find a way to communicate.

Yukari looked at the blue dog. "Oh? So you are trying to give it back to him?"

Minato nodded. He need to get rolls with it until his issue solved.

The brown-haired girl hummed. "Well, I would bring you back to him but he still out training right now. So, I am going to take you with me, okay?" she smiled at him.

Minato widen and getting nervous.

"Don't worry, you can trust me. Let just wait for him to come back to the dorm." Yukari beamed.

With resigned, Minato let Yukari carried him back to her dorm. He hoped today didn't turn worse later.

**xxxx-xxxx**

Oki blankly stared at the two individuals afar. Watched them walking through the hallway.

"_**Should I stop her?**_" he asked monotonous.

His mate giggled. "_**No, let them. I want to see how far they go.**_"

Red-blue furred dog sighed. "_**All right. I am worried what will lead our son into.**_"

Amaterasu smiled at his concern for their son. With a sudden reminder, she smirked.

"_**Did you know Minato secretly in love with that girl?**_" she said amusing and walked away from her husband, left Oki blinks owlish.

"_**Wait, what?!**_" He shouted. Oki look at her at horror and then turned at the spot where his son had taken.

_He isn't ready to mate!_ Oki screamed if he had his paw holding his head.

He is too young to become a granddad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Happy Halloween, guys! I know it been so long but I have life get in the way. Don't worry, the first chapter is nearly halfway done. I had to look over and do a lot of editing. So I decide to give a small treat for you all for small humor. Enjoy~

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere for having an idea for having all Persona protagonists being Amaterasu's pups. I love the characters protagonists 3, 4, and 5 but I feel like protagonists 1 and 2 need more attentions. I played Okami and thinking the pups for all bois being treat well by mum and boom the idea just struck me. I am suppose to study for exam but I had to post this before I forget. So , yeah sue me! 
> 
> I am sorry if this is too short and rough but I want to leave it here and hopefully to go back on it on the weekend. If anyone like it then I am willing to create a story. Leave a comment(and questions if I can) and enjoy your day!


End file.
